Mammalian T lymphocytes recognize antigenic-peptides bound to major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules on the surface of antigen presenting cells (APC). The antigenic peptides are generated by proteolytic degradation of protein antigens within the APC. The interaction of the T cells with the APC and the subsequent response of the T cells are qualitatively and quantitatively regulated by interactions between cell surface receptors on the T cells with both soluble mediators and ligands on the surface of APC.